De doder en de held
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: Als Buffy's moeder dood gaat en ze op de snelweg word achter gelaten door Caleb, gaan de avengers voor haar zorgen en ze trainen haar. Als Buffy al een paar jaar op de middelbare school zit red ze Spider-man (die toevallig haar vriendje Peter blijkt te zijn) van een vampier. Buffy helpt spider-man met het bestrijden van schurken en hij helpt haar weer met het doden van vampiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1: Het begin.**

Op een doodnormale avond in Mei om 3 voor 8 wachtte een vier jarig blond meisje op haar moeder die normaal 3 uur geleden al thuis hoorden te zijn.

Dit meisje heette Buffy.

Buffy staarde uit het raam en zag dat haar moeder op een vreemde, onhandige manier over de stoep loopt.

Helaas zag Buffy niet de grijze huidskleur van haar moeder.

Buffy was dolblij dat ze haar moeder zag, dus ze rende naar buiten.

Haar moeder draaide zich langzaam om.

Buffy keek omhoog om het vrolijke gezicht van haar moeder te zien, maar in plaats van het vrolijke gezicht van haar moeder zag ze haar moeders gezicht met ogen waar geen iris of pupil in zit, een grijze huid en een hongerige blik in de ogen.

Buffy dacht: _Oh, nee ze heeft level 10 van het VM virus._

Buffy rende zo snel als ze, maar kon weg van haar moeder, omdat haar moeder als ze bleef staan haar zou bijten of gaan krabben, zodat zij ook level 10 van het VM virus zou gaan krijgen en de mensen waar ze om geeft pijn zou doen.

Buffy's moeder was bijna bij haar in de buurt.

Buffy probeerde nog sneller te rennen, maar haar rechter voet bleef haken aan haar linker been waardoor ze struikelde en terwijl ze opstond was haar moeder zo dichtbij dat ze haar bijna kon krabben.

Buffy rende de hoek om en dacht dat ze door veel hoeken te nemen haar moeder kon afschudden.

Helaas liep de straat dood en er waren ook nergens donkere steegjes waar je sowieso toch bijna niemand tegen komt.

Buffy dacht: _Het is met me gedaan._, maar in plaats van een beet voelde ze een arm die haar een auto introk.

De man pakte een pistool.

Buffy probeerde de man tegen te houden, maar hij was duizenden malen sterker dan zij en schoot Buffy's moeder tussen de ogen neer, waarna er uit de wond bloed en een soort groene slijm stroomde.

Daarna viel Buffy's moeder dood neer.

"Mama!" Riep Buffy, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen begonnen te stromen.

De man die Buffy in de auto trok gooide de autodeur aan Buffy's kant dicht.

Buffy wou de autodeur open doen en uit de auto stappen, maar er zat geen autodeurklink aan.

Toen startte de man de auto, keerde om en reed de straat uit, terwijl hij keihard op het gaspedaal trapte.

"Dat zou ik niet doen, tenzij je iets wilt breken. Ik ben trouwens Caleb." Zei Caleb.

"Waarom redde u me van mijn moeder." Vroeg Buffy.

"Je bent nieuwsgierig. Dat is een van de zonden die je meestal bij vrouwen kunt vinden." Zei Caleb.

"Waarom schoot u mijn moeder neer?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Vrouwen zitten ook altijd al vol zonden en ze gaan altijd met een of andere man naar bed. Het zijn gewoon hoeren." Zei Caleb.

"Wat zijn hoeren?" Vroeg Buffy.

Caleb klapte zijn ring open en brandmerkte een kruis in haar nek, waardoor Buffy ging schreeuwen van de pijn.

Daarna pakte Caleb een mes van onder zijn stoel en stak die in Buffy's maag.

Caleb haalde de mes uit haar buik en fluisterde in Buffy's oor: "Zeg tegen de wachters dat we nu weten hoe je een potentiele doder kunt vinden en hoe je een doder kunt vinden".

Toen ze de snelweg hadden bereikt trapte Caleb de autodeur aan Buffy's kant open en duwde Buffy uit de auto en reed daarna sneller dan was toegestaan weg.

**Een half uur later in Londen in het hoofdkwartier van de wachters.**

"Baas de zieners hebben de nieuwe doder gezien op de snelweg in Sunnydale in Californië." Zei een van de watchers.

"Stuur een paar wachters naar die snelweg, terwijl ik mijn goede vriend meneer Furry opbel." Zei de baas van de watchers.

"Goed, baas." Zei een van de watchers.

Toen de watcher de kamer had verlaten, voerde de baas een nummer in en na een tijdje nam iemand de telefoon op.

"Hallo meneer Furry, u spreekt met meneer Watch." Zei meneer Watch, die dus de baas is van de watchers.

"Hallo kan ik iets voor je doen mijn oude vriend?" Vroeg agentFurry.

"Caleb heeft onze vier jarige doder gevonden en haar ernstig verwond. Ik wil dat je haar laat beschermen door een van je beste mannen." Zei meneer Watch.

"Sorry, maar wij zitten nu midden in een oorlog tegen een Asgaardiaan." Zei agent Furry.

"Weet ik, maar als zij dood gaat zullen we weer een nieuwe doder moeten vinden en dan hebben de vampiers meer tijd om zich te verspreiden dan dat ze daarnet al hadden en dan hoef jij je niet alleen maar zorgen te maken over die oorlog van je." Zei meneer Watch.

"Je hebt gelijk. Ik zal de Avengers al vast informeren over dat ze een vier jarige doder mogen gaan beschermen. Moet ik ze ook nog over iets anders informeren?" Vroeg agent Furry.

"Ik wil dat ze voor haar zorgen en dat ze haar trainen, zodat ze later tegen de vampiers en demonen kan vechten en je moet ze vertellen dat ze wat anders in dan alle andere mensen." Zei meneer Watch.

"Oké, dat zal ik doen. Doei." Zei Agent Furry en daarna hing hij op.

**Op S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier een paar minuten na het telefoontje.**

"Ik heb jullie opgeroepen voor het Avengers initiatief en voor nog wat, maar dat komt wel later van pas." Zei agent Furry.

"Wat is het Avengers initiatief?" Vroeg Steve.

"Dat is een idee om s' werelds grootste helden met elkaar samen te laten werken als de wereld ze het meest nodig heeft." Zei agent Furry.

"Wat is het andere waarvoor u ons heeft opgeroepen" Vroeg Natasja.

"Jullie moeten voor de vier jarige doder zorgen, haar beschermen en haar trainen zodat ze later tegen vampiers en demonen kan vechten." Zei agent Furry.

"Je maakt een grapje zeker." Zei Tony.

"Zie ik er uit alsof ik een grapje maak?" Vroeg agent Furry die woedend met zijn goede oog naar Tony keek.

"Nee, maar u wilt dus dat we op een vier jarige meisje passen terwijl de wereld in gevaar is." Zei Tony.

"Nee, ik wil dat jullie op de doder passen en haar trainen, zodat de wereld later niet door vampiers en demonen word veroverd." Zei agent Furry.

"Wat is een doder?" Vroeg Steve.

"Dat is een sterk en snel meisje die vampiers en demonen moet doden en als zij dood gaat komt er een andere doder. Een doder krijgt ook wel eens dromen waarin de eerste doder in voor komt en die verteld haar dan iets wat de doder kan helpen om een van haar vijanden te verslaan." Zei agent Furry.

"Waarom zorgen haar ouders eigenlijk niet voor haar." Vroeg Clint.

"Haar moeder is dood en haar vader is in het buitenland en wat ik nu ga zeggen moet je niet tegen haar zeggen, maar haar ouders zijn gescheiden vanwege haar." Zei agent Furry.

"Is er nog iets wat we van haar moeten weten?" Vroeg Bruce.

"Ja, ze is anders dan alle andere mensen. Gaan jullie het doen?" Vroeg agent Furry.

De Avengers keken elkaar een tijdje aan en zeiden daarna: "We doen het."

"Mooi, dan zie ik jullie over een paar uur in de ziekenboeg van het hoofdkwartier van de Watchers. De coördinaten zijn al ingevoerd in jullie jet." Zei agent Furry en daarna verliet hij de kamer.


	2. hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Bij de Avengers.

**Om 12 uur midden in de nacht in het hoofdkwartier van de Watchers.**

"Hallo, agent Furry. Wat fijn om u weer eens te zien." Zei meneer Watch.

"Jij mag me gewoon Nick noemen." Zei agent Furry.

"Weet ik, maar dat is niet bepaald wat een heer doet." Zei meneer Watch.

"Waar is het meisje?" Vroeg agent Furry.

"Ze ligt in de ziekenboeg. Volgt u mij maar." Zei meneer Watch.

Ze gingen 2 keer een trap en gingen steeds de hoek om, daarom heb je de eerste paar keren ook iemand nodig die met je meeloopt, want anders raak je verdwaald in het grote gebouw.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij een witte deur met een rode kruis er op geverfd, die erg naar wijwater rook.

Meneer Watch deed de deur open en zei: "Na u."

In de ziekenboeg was de geur van wijwater nog sterker dan bij de deur.

Agent Furry liep de ziekenboeg binnen en vroeg: "In welk bed zit ze?"

"Ze zit daar aan de linker kant bij het raam." Zei meneer Watch, terwijl hij naar een zieken bed wees waar een vier jarig blond meisje in lag.

Agent Furry liep naar de bed toe waar meneer Watch naar had gewezen.

Toen hij bij het bed stond bestudeerde hij het meisje goed.

Ze droeg kleren die patiënten droegen en daarop zat een naamplaatje waarop stond: _Buffy Anne Summers_.

Het meisje had een getinte huid, blond haar, groenbruine ogen, een paar blauwe plekken van de toen ze uit Caleb's auto werd getrapt en ze had een brandmerk in de vorm van een kruis.

Meneer Watch kwam naast agent Furry en zei: "Ze heeft ook een litteken op haar buik."

"Ik dacht dat de doder minimaal 13 jaar moest zijn om gekozen te worden." Zei agent Furry.

"Nee, hoor het minimum is 3 jaar en tegenwoordig mogen doders al tegen vampiers en demonen vechten als ze 10 jaar zijn." Zei meneer Watch.

"Zijn ze dan niet een beetje te jong?" Vroeg agent Furry.

"Ja, maar hoe jonger ze zijn hoe beter ze leren en ze gaan dan ook 1 uur met hun watcher op patrouille." Zei meneer Watch.

"Hoe kan ze nu zo goed slapen, want voor een kind van haar leeftijd die net zo iets heeft meegemaakt zou je toch verwachten dat ze niet durft te slapen of niet kan slapen." Zei agent Furry.

"Ja, daarom hebben we haar ook slaappillen gegeven." Zei meneer Watch.

**3 uur midden in de nacht.**

"Welkom Avengers ik verwachte jullie al. Mijn naam is Violet Watch. Ik ben de dochter van James Watch." Zei Violet.

Violet had bruin haar opgestoken in een knotje, grijze ogen, een bleke huis. Ze droeg Zwarte hoge hakken, een zwarte rok, een witte blouse en ze had een zwarte bril met witte stippeltjes.

"Hoi, kunt u ons misschien vertellen, waar de ziekenboeg is?" Vroeg Tony.

"Ja, dat is eigenlijk heel erg simpel. Je gaat hier links af dan ga je de trap op dan kom je uit in de wapenzaal. In de wapenzaal neem je de vierde deur rechts. Dan ga je weer links, dan ga je naar rechts, dan weer naar links, dan ga je weer de trap op en ga je naar links. Daarna blijf je links aanhouden totdat je in een gang terecht komt, waar overal bloedvlekken zitten van een vecht partij met een demon. Dan ga je naar rechts dan weer naar links en dan kom je uiteindelijk in een gang met 10 deuren. Neem de witte deur met een grote rode kruis erop en dan ben je er. Mocht de kruis heel erg vervaagt zijn, dan moet je aan de deur ruiken. Als de deur heel erg naar wijwater stinkt dan heb je hem gevonden." Zei Violet.

"Hoeveel gangen en kamers heeft dit gebouw?" Vroeg Bruce.

"Dit gebouw heeft maar 300 gangen en maar 3000 kamers. Hoezo?" Vroeg Violet.

"Zou u zo vriendelijk zijn om met ons mee te lopen?" Vroeg Steve.

"Als jullie de weg niet kunnen onthouden had je het ook gewoon kunneh zeggen." Zei Violet die met haar hand gebaard dat ze haar moesten volgen.

Na een tijdje stonden ze voor een witte deur met een rode kruis die naar wijwater rook.

"Waarom ruikt de deur naar wijwater?" Vroeg Clint.

"Dat is om de vampiers buiten te houden, voor het geval als iemand ze heeft uitgenodigd en als jullie het niet erg vinden wacht ik ondertussen wel aan het einde van de gang op jullie." Zei Violet die haar neus dicht kneep vanwege de sterke geur van wijwater.

De Avengers gingen de ziekenboeg in en ze werden meteen overvallen door een nog sterkere geur van wijwater.

Agent Furry liep op de Avengers af en zei: "Daar links bij het raam ligt Buffy." En daarna liep hij de ziekenboeg uit.

De Avengers liepen naar het zieken bed van Buffy en bestudeerde haar even.

"Ik heb medelijden met haar." Zei Natasja.

"Ik ook, maar wie gaat haar naar de jet dragen?" Vroeg Tony.

"Ik doe het wel." Zei Steve.

"Oké, wij wachten dan even bij Violet." Zei Tony die samen met de Avengers de ziekenboeg uitliep.

Steve tilde Buffy op en liep met haar in zijn armen de ziekenboeg uit.

**6 uur in de ochtend in Stark Tower.**

Steve legde Buffy in een bed die in een kamer stond die ze voor haar hadden vrij gemaakt, maar toen Buffy's hoofd het kussen raakten waren de slaappillen uitgewerkt en vlogen Buffy's ogen van paniek open .

"Wie ent u en waar ben ik?" Vroeg Buffy in paniek, terwijl je de angst in haar ogen kon lezen en ze ging rechtop zitten.

"Ik ben Steve Rogers, ook wal bekent als Captain America en we zijn nu in een kamer die we voor jouw hebben vrijgemaakt in Stark Tower." Zei Steve.

"Waarom ben ik hier?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Je bent hier, omdat je moeder dood is en we van de watchers voor jouw moeten zorgen, je beschermen en je laten oefenen met vechen." Zei Steve.

"Waarom ben ik dan niet bij mijn papa?" Vroeg Buffy met tranen in haar ogen.

"Je vader is in Spanje en heeft het erg druk." Zei Steve en toen begon Buffy te huilen.

Steve ging naast Buffy zitten en knuffelde haar terwijl hij haar probeerde te kalmeren.

Toen Buffy was ophield met huilen vroeg ze: "Wie zijn de anderen?"

"De anderen zijn Natasja Romanhof, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark en Thor, oftewel Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, Iron Man en Thor." Zei Steve.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Ik ken jouw, maar jij kent mij niet.

**Om 3 uur in de middag in Stark Tower voor het gevecht met de Chitauri.**

Een maand geleden kwamen de Avengers Buffy halen en nu maakt ze een tekening voor haar favoriete Avenger, namelijk Steve, oftewel Captain America.

Buffy hoorde de deuren van de lift open gaan, dus ze draaide haar nek zodat ze net kon zien wie er uit de lift kwam.

Buffy zag een man met zwart haar dat net niet tot zijn schouders kwam, een bleke huis en groene ogen.

"Buffy?" Vroeg de man.

"Ja, dat ben ik, maar wie bent u en hoe weet u mijn naam?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik ben het. Loki." Zei Loki.

"U bent vast in de war met een andere Buffy." Zei Buffy.

"Nee, dat ben ik niet, maar jij was toch dood?" Vroeg Loki.

**Lang geleden in Asgaard.**

"Pak me dan als je kan, je kan me toch niet pakken!" Riep Buffy als kind.

Loki als kind probeerde Buffy te tikken.

Na een tijdje hielden ze een pauze.

In de pauze zei Buffy: "Loki, je bent de beste vriend die ik ooit gehad heb."

"Jij ook de mijne." Zei Loki.

**Een paar honderd jaar later in een grote mooie tuin.**

"Ze zeggen dat onze baby bijna komt." Zei Buffy.

"Ik kan niet wachten om hem te zien." Zei Loki.

"Ik ga even naar de wc." Zei Buffy en toen liep ze het kasteel binnen.

Toen Buffy voor de wc deur stond kwamen er van achter de grote dikke pilaren een paar monniken zonder ogen met een mes tevoorschijn.

Buffy rende weg, maar ze voelde opeens iets vreemds en daarna begon er vocht uit haar vagina te druipen.

_Oh, nee de baby komt. _Dacht Buffy.

Opeens voelde ze een erge kramp en daardoor kon ze niet meer rennen dus toen liep ze verder, maar de oog loze monniken waren sneller dan Buffy.

Toen de oog loze monniken bij Buffy waren staken ze een mes in haar hart en staken ze ook op de plek waar de baby ongeveer zit, zodat die geen kans op overleving zou hebben.

Na een paar minuten werd Loki ongeduldig dus hij liep naar wc toe en daar in de gang in de buurt van de wc vond Loki een dode Buffy die zou bevallen.

Loki begon te huilen, terwijl hij door zijn knieën ging en hij Buffy's hoofd op zijn schoot legde.

"Help!" Riep Loki en naar een paar minuten kwamen een paar wachters die Buffy's hartslag controleerde maar die was er niet.

Een van de wachters liep toen weg en informeerde toen de zijn familie over de dood van de vrouw van Loki, oftewel de dood van Buffy.

**Weer in het heden.**

"Sorry meneer, maar volgens mij ben ik nooit dood gegaan." Zei Buffy.

"Kun je het niet herinneren?" Vroeg Loki.

"Nee dat kan ik niet. Wacht eens even u bent een ijs reus." Zei Buffy

"Nee, dat ben ik niet." Zei Loki.

"Ja dat bent u wel en dat kan ik weten want de man van mijn tante is een ijs reus en die probeerde het ook al tijd te verbergen, maar als er een ijs reus is kun je dat voelen aan een koude energie die er dan in die ruimte komt en als u me niet gelooft kan ik het bewijzen met een magische stenen collectie die ik heb." Zei Buffy.

Toen moest Loki denken aan het moment toen hij erachter kwam dat hij een ijs reus was en toen begonnen zijn ogen vol met tranen te lopen en zei hij: "Ik geloof je al."

Buffy liep naar Loki toe en knuffelde hem en zei: "Is het vreemd als ik zeg dat ik het gevoel heb dat ik je wil kussen." Zei Buffy.

Toen waren er geen tranen meer in Loki's ogen en ging hij Buffy ook knuffelen, terwijl hij zei: "Nee, dat is helemaal niet vreemd."

Toen kwam Tony binnen en vroeg hij: "Buffy, wat ben jij nou aan het doen?"

"Ik knuffel Loki, Hoezo?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Hij is de gene die deze oorlog begon." Zei Tony.

"Mag ik dan nog even afscheid nemen voordat jij hem afranselt?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Tuurlijk, maar doe het dan wel snel." Zei Tony.

Buffy trok aan Loki's arm zodat Buffy in zijn oor kon fluisteren.

"Als je weer op de aarde bent zullen we dan in het geheim dit soort dingen doen?" Fluisterde Buffy.

"Oké, tot de volgende keer." Fluisterde Loki.

"Zijn jullie nou klaar?" Vroeg Tony geïrriteerd.

"Ja." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, Buffy ga naar je kamer, want de grote mensen moeten nu met elkaar praten. Liever gezegd de stoere held en de stomme schurk moeten nu met elkaar praten." Zei Tony.

"Oké." Zei Buffy die de kamer uitliep terwijl ze Loki nog gedag zwaaide.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4: De redding.

**11 jaar later in een straat vlakbij het kerkhof (Buffy is nu 15 en heeft een vriendje).**

Buffy was weer zoals gewoonlijk op patrouille, maar deze keer zou het anders zijn dan alle andere keren.

Buffy zag dat er in de verte iemand met blauw, rood en zwarte kleren en een bijpassende masker met zwart en rood er in werd aangevallen door vampiers.

Buffy rende er naar toe en zag dat de persoon die werd aangevallen door vampiers niemand minder was dan Spider-man.

Buffy pakte een houten staak en trapte de vampier de Spider-man 's masker vast had om het een klein stukje omhoog te trekken zodat het in Spider-man' s hals kon bijten, maar toen Buffy de vampier trapte had het de masker nog vast , waardoor de masker van Spider-man 's hoofd afging.

Buffy herkende het gezicht wat zich achter het masker verborg.

Het was niemand minder dan haar vriendje Peter Parker.

De vampier die Buffy had weggetrapt kwam in de buurt Peter/spider-man en wou hem weer bijten, maar Peter/spider-man schoot een web op de mond van de vampier, waardoor de vampier de web van zijn moest afkrijgen, want anders kon die niemand meer bijten.

"Peter ben jij Spider-man?" Vroeg Buffy, terwijl ze een houten staak in het hart van een vampier stak, waardoor die in as opging.

"Ehh… Nee, hoor" Zei Peter/spider-man, terwijl hij de vampier achter zich in zijn buik sloeg, waardoor de vampier naar achteren ging.

"Maar je schoot net een spinnenweb op de van die vampier en je draagt het zelfde pakje als Spider-man." Zei Buffy, terwijl ze naar de vampier toeliep die achter Peter/spider-man staat.

"Oké, maar beloof je het tegen niemand te zeggen?" Zei Peter/spider-man, terwijl hij opstond en weer een web op de mond van de vampier schoot.

"Ik zal het zelfs niet tegen de Avengers zeggen." Zei Buffy, terwijl ze een houten staak in het hart deed van de vampier naast haar, waardoor die ook in as opging.

"Wat deed je eigenlijk bij deze vampiers?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Eerst was het een vampier en ik dacht dat ze aan het vechten waren en ik wou ze stoppen, maar ik was te laat en zag dat die vampier van die andere vampier ook een vampier maakte en ze hadden beiden honger in bloed en toen kwam jij dus." Zei Peter/spider-man.

"Je weet toch dat er dit jaar een schoolbal is?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja, hoezo?" Vroeg Peter/spider-man.

"Nou, ik vroeg me af of je met mij naar het schoolbal wil gaan?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Tuurlijk, en trouwens bedankt voor het redden van mijn leven." Zei Peter/spider-man en daarna kuste hij Buffy op de wang.

Toen piepte er ineens iets onder Buffy's mouw.

Buffy stroopte haar mouw op en zag dat het alarm van haar horloge was afgegaan, wat betekende dat Buffy weer terug naar Stark Tower moest.

"Ik moet gaan. Tot morgen op school, oh en morgen treed ik op in de Bronz, kom je dan kijken?" Vroeg Buffy, terwijl naar achteren liep.

"Tuurlijk, tot morgen." Zei Peter/spider-man.

"Wel komen!" Riep Buffy en daarna renden ze weg.


	5. h5

Hoofdstuk 5: Grote kracht en de straat vol met ouderen.

**De volgende avond in de Bronz trad de band Digitale messen op met als zangeres Buffy.**

Buffy zong: "Ik vrees de koorts.

Diep in mijn botten.

Het gaat elektrisch.

Het houd me thuis.

Het kent de zwakheden.

Diep in mijn ziel.

Het houdt me gegijzeld.

Ik ben nooit alleen.

Misschien moet je gaan.

Liefje, ik heb het niet onder de controle.

Misschien moet je gaan.

Liefje, ik heb het niet onder de controle.

Het wil je doden.

Het wil je aan stukken scheuren.

Het wil je schoppen.

Deze wraakvolle liefde die ik heb.

Wil je verteren.

Daarna je uitspugen.

Ik vrees de koorts.

Vrees de koorts.

Kun jij het nu voelen?"

Daarna is het even instrumentaal en na het instrumentale stukje zong Buffy: "Ik vrees het vuur.

Brandend benden.

Het gaat je bedriegen.

Je volledig inslikken.

Misschien moet je gaan.

Liefje, ik heb het niet onder de controle.

Het wil je doden.

Het wil je aan stukken scheuren.

Het wil je schoppen.

Deze wraakzuchtige liefde die ik heb.

Wil je verteren.

Daarna je uitspugen.

Ik vrees de koorts. Vrees de koorts.

Kun jij het nu voelen?

Je weet dat je hier niet veilig bent.

Ik breng je alleen naar beneden.

Ik kan je niet helpen verdwijnen.

Mijn liefde, het is nu te laat.

Je weet dat je hier niet veilig bent.

Ik breng je alleen naar beneden.

Het einde is bijna nabij.

Mijn liefde, het is nu te laat.

Het wil je doden.

Het wil je aan stukken scheuren.

Het wil je schoppen.

Deze wraakzuchtige liefde die ik heb.

Wil je verteren.

Daarna je uitspugen.

Ik vrees de koorts.

Vrees de koorts.

Kun je het nu voelen?

Het wil je doden.

Het wil je aan stukken scheuren.

Het wil je schoppen.

Deze wraakzuchtige liefde die ik heb.

Wil je verteren.

Daarna je uitspugen.

Ik vrees de koorts.

Vrees de koorts.

Kun jij het nu voelen.

Je weet dat je hier niet veilig bent.

Je weet dat je hier niet veilig bent.

Ik breng je alleen naar beneden."

Toen was het liedje afgelopen en applaudisseerden iedereen.

Daarna ging de band van de podium om plaats te maken voor de anderen.

"Hoe vond je dat het liedje ging?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Geweldig, maar hoezo zong je dat je de koorts vreest?" Vroeg Peter.

"Nou, ik heb mijn nichtje zien sterven in het ziekenhuis aan de koorts." Zei Buffy.

"Zal ik je helpen met je patrouille?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, graag," Zei Buffy en daarna gaf ze Peter een houten staak "Zullen we gaan?"

"Na u." Zei Peter, terwijl hij de deur open deed voor Buffy.

Toen ze een paar straten van de Bronz waren liep er een man tegen Peter aan.

"Ik ben niemand." Zei de vreemde man en daarna liep hij weer weg.

"Hoorde je wat die man zei?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee, hoezo?" Vroeg Peter.

"De man zei: dat hij niemand is. Ik denk dat hij zelfmoord wil gaan plegen. We moeten hem volgen voor het geval dat hij dat gaat doen." Zei Buffy en daarna rende ze de richten in waar de man heen liep.

"Wacht op mij!" Riep Peter, terwijl hij achter Buffy aan rende.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een donkere steeg aan, waar overal ouderen op de grond liggen.

Peters oog viel op een tattoo die hij eerder die dag op school had gezien bij de vriend van Flash.

De tattoo was een hart met vlammen er omheen, in het hart zat een pijl en op het hart stond in sierlijke letters: _Matt en Anne_.

"Buffy, kom eens kijken." Zei Peter.

"Oké," Zei Buffy, terwijl naar Peter toe liep "Wat is er?"

"Die man heeft precies de zelfde tattoo als Matt, de vriend van Flash." Zei Peter.

"Er zijn meer mensen met de tattoo." Zei Buffy.

"Ja, maar hoeveel mensen hebben de zelfde tattoo, de zelfde voornaam en een vriendinentje met de zelfde naam?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ehh.. Niemand." Zei Buffy.

"Precies en daarom moet je naar de tattoo kijken van die oude man" Zei Peter.

Toen Buffy ook naar de tattoo keek begreep ze wat Peter haar probeerde te vertellen en zei ze: "Hoe is dat mogelijk."

"Ik heb geen idee, maar ik denk dat het wat met het bovennatuurlijke te maken heeft." Zei Peter.

"Hoe heet deze straat?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Dit is de gelukkig leven straat." Zei Peter.

"Morgen ga ik aan Giles vragen stellen over dit bovennatuurlijk geval dat we hier hebben." Zei Buffy.

"Zouden we niet de Avengers er bij moeten halen?" Vroeg Peter.

"Nee, anders heb ik bijna helemaal geen dingen die ik met de scoobies kan doen." Zei Buffy.

"Wie zijn de scoobies?" Vroeg Peter.

"Dat zijn: Willow, Xander, Giles, jij en ik" Zei Buffy.

"Sinds wanneer noemen we elkaar de scoobies?" Vroeg Peter.

"Toen jij vrij had vanwege je weet wel, had Xander onze groep de naam scoobies gegeven." Zei Buffy.

"Oh." Zei Peter die wist dat Buffy met je weet wel, de begrafenis van zijn oom Ben bedoelde.

"Ik vind het nog steeds erg voor je en het spijt me dat ik er over begon." Zei Buffy.

"Het geeft niet." Zei Peter.

"Heb jij je mobieltje mee?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee, hoezo" Vroeg Peter.

"Nou, als iemand van ons zijn mobieltje mee had genomen hadden we het ziekenhuis kunne bellen voor deze ouderen, waarvan sommige er uit alsof ze elk moment dood zullen gaan." Zei Buffy.

Peter keek om zich heen om te kijken of er nog iemand in de buurt was en zei: "We kunne die man vragen of we zijn mobieltje mogen lenen."

"Oké." Zei Buffy die naar de man toeliep, terwijl Peter haar volgde.

"Kan ik iets voor jullie doen?" Vroeg de man.

"Ja, heeft u een mobieltje die we kunne lenen?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, maar hoezo?" Vroeg de man.

"Er liggen daar in de straat allemaal ouderen die wel wat medische hulp kunnen gebruiken." Zei Buffy.

"Oh, natuurlijk, maar eerst geef ik jullie deze folders." Zei de man, terwijl hij uit zijn koffer 2 folders pakte.

Op de folder stond: _Kunt u niet goed voor u zelf zorgen? Ben je drugs of alcohol verslaaf?. Heeft u, uw leven verknoeid? Kom dan naar het jongeren tehuis. Adres: Gelukkig leven straat nummer 5. Telefoon nummer: 0132 0689542 ( Alleen voor mensen van 13 tot met 25 jaar)_

"Oh, bedankt meneer." Zei Buffy sarcastisch.

"Graag gedaan." Zei de man, terwijl hij zijn mobieltje aan Peter gaf.

Peter voerde het nummer van het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis in en even later kreeg hij een vrouw aan de telefoon die vroeg: "Hallo, met het Manhatten ziekenhuis, wat kan ik voor u doen?"

"Hallo, ik en mijn vriendinentje hebben net.." Zei Peter, maar hij kon zijn zin niet af maken, omdat de vrouw van het ziekenhuis er door heen ging praten.

Ze vroeg: "Hebben jullie net seks gehad en denken jullie nu dat jullie een SOA hebben opgelopen?"

"Wat, nee. We hebben net op de Gelukkig leven straat heel veel ouderen gevonden, waarvan sommige wel wat medische hulp kunnen gebruiken." Zei Peter.

"Oh, ik regel een ambulance voor hun." Zei de vrouw en daarna hing ze op.

"Bedankt dat we uw mobieltje mochten lenen." Zei Peter.

"Graag gedaan en ik hoop dat ik jullie nog een keertje zie." Zei de man en daarna liep hij weg.

"Krijg jij ook niet de kriebels van die folder die hij gaf?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja." Zei Peter.

"Zullen we morgen vragen aan Matts vrienden wanneer ze hem voor het laats gezien hebben en of ze weten of hij ergens heen wou gaan?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja, maar wil jij dan wel Flash ondervragen?" Vroeg Peter.

"Tuurlijk. Zullen we nu op patrouille gaan?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Oké." Zei Peter en daarna gingen ze op patrouille.

**De volgende ochtend voordat de school begon.**

Peter had als Spider-man al een jaar misdaad bestreden zonder samen te werken met andere super helden, maar dat zou snel gaan veranderen.

Spider-man zat op het dak te kijken of er een misdaad gepleegd werd, maar dat gebeurde niet.

Toen Spider-man ergens anders op de uitkijk wou gaan kreeg hij ineens last van zijn spidy zintuigen en even later hoorde hij het geluid van een helikopter.

Spider-man draaide zich om en zeg dat er een helikopter op het dak lande.

Toen de helikopter geland was kwam er een kale, bruine man met een ooglapje om zijn rechter oog. De man droeg een zwarte jas, een grijze broek en zwarte schoenen.

"Hallo, spider-man ik ben agent Furry." Zei agent Furry.

"Wat wilt u van me?" Vroeg spider-man.

"Ik heb een voorstel voor je." Zei agent Furry.

"En dat is?" Vroeg spider-man.

"Mijn voorstel is, dat je samen gaat werken met een groep tiener helden, net zoals jij." Zei Agent Furry.

"Hoezo tiener, misschien ben ik wel een volwassen of misschien ben ik een bejaarde man of misschien ben ik wel een groot kind." Zei spider-man.

"We weten heel erg veel over je, omdat we een keer zendertje in je pak hebben gedaan en daarna hebben we overal camera's in je huis geplaatst, behalve in de badkamer en ook niet in de wc." Zei agent Furry.

"Hoeveel weten jullie dan over me?" Vroeg spider-man.

"We weten: dat jouw naam Peter Parker is, dat je bij je tante May woont, da je oom Ben vorig jaar is dood gegaan, dat je, je krachten kreeg van een radioactieve spinnenbeet waarvan de spin van Oscorp is en daar gingen jullie heen op een schoolreisje, je vriendinnetje is Buffy Anna Summers, zij is de doder en ze woont bij de Avengers, je werd gepest door Flash Tompson, je beste vriend is Harry Osborn, je beste vriendin is je buurmeisje Mary Jane Watson en jullie noemen haar ook wel eens MJ. Heb ik ook al gezegd dat we geheime S.H.I.E.L.D agenten hebben die jouw in de gaten houden." Zei Agent Furry.

"Jullie weten echt erg veel over mij." Zei spider-man.

"En ga je akkoord?" Vroeg agent Furry.

Na een tijdje denken zei spider-man: "Nee, maar toch bedankt voor het voorstel."

"Mocht je, je bedenken bel dan dit nummer." Zei agent Furry en daarna stapten hij de helikopter in en vloog weg.

**Op school in de grote pauze.**

"En heb je nog wat misdaad bestreden?" Vroeg Buffy, terwijl ze samen met Peter hand in hand naar de kantine liep.

"Nee, het was nogal rustig vanochtend, alleen…" Zei Peter die zijn zin niet afmaakte, omdat hij niet wist of hij het wel aan Buffy moest vertellen.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Er is niks." Zei Peter.

"Peter, lieg niet tegen me en je bent nogal een slechte leugenaar en ik ken een manier waarbij niemand kan liegen. Dus vertel me wat er aan de hand is." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, vanochtend vroeg een agent van S.H.I.E.L.D of ik met een team tiener helden wou samen werken en ik zei nee." Zei Peter.

"Was het toevallig agent Furry?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja." Zei Peter.

"Volgens mij had je beter ja kunnen zeggen." Zei Buffy.

"Hoezo?" Vroeg Peter.

"Nou, dan had je een team die voor je klaar staat die je kan helpen als je in de problemen zit met een of andere super schurk." Zei Buffy.

"Maar die heb ik al." Zei Peter.

"Echt waar. Wie?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Jij, natuurlijk." Zei Peter en daarna gaf hij Buffy een kusje op haar wang.

"Bedankt." Zei Buffy en daarna gaf ze Peter ook een kusje op de wang.

"Heb je het trouwens al gevraagd aan Giles?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja en hij zei dat door dat het in de Gelukkig leven straat zo donker was dat we ons vast hebben verbeeld dat die oude man precies de zelfde tattoo had als Matt. Ik heb ook aan Matts vrienden gevraagd of hij hun had verteld dat hij ergens naar toe ging en ze zeiden dat hij naar het jongeren tehuis ging in de Gelukkig leven straat." Zei Buffy.

"Staat dat tehuis niet op de folder die we gisteren van die man, waarvan we zijn mobieltje hadden geleend?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja en de ouderen die op de grond lagen, zaten in de Gelukkig leven straat. Is dat niet verdacht?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik denk dat we dat jongeren tehuis eens moeten onderzoeken." Zei Peter.

"Goed idee." Zei Buffy.

Voordat Peter kon vragen wanneer ze het jongeren tehuis gaan onderzoeken kwam er een harde knal uit de kantine en daarna kon je het geluid van schreeuwende studenten horen.

"Peter, ik denk dat het spidy-tijd is" Zei Buffy en daarna rende ze de rest van de weg naar de kantine toe, terwijl ze achtervolgt werd door Peter.

In de kantine stonden 2 mannen en 1 vrouw.

De 4 mensen die in de kantine stonden waren de Frightful Four alleen was Trapster er niet bij dus je kunt ze beter de Frightful Three noemen.

In de Frightful Four zaten Trapster, Wizard, Thundra en Klaw.

Klaw had een soort van grote zilveren klauw waar een hard sonisch geluid uitkomt, waardoor dingen van bijvoorbeeld glas kapot gaan, je krijgt er enorm veel koppijn van en het geluid kan je weg stoten.

De Wizard kan vliegen, elektrische stoten op je afvuren en hij kan de gedachten van anderen beheersen.

De Thundra is super sterk.

Buffy rende naar de Thundra, maar die trapte haar weg.

Ondertussen had Peter zijn Spider-man pakje aangetrokken.

Spider-man zat op paal en schoot 2 webdraden naar Thundra.

Thundra pakte de 2 webdraden en trok Spider-man van de paal.

Thundra liep op spider-man af, maar Buffy stond op en duwde Thundra weg, waardoor ze alle twee op de grond vielen.

Thundra duwde Buffy van haar af, stond op en rende op spider-man af.

Harry legde een bord met gelatine op de grond voor de plek, waar Thundra liep, waardoor ze uitgleed.

Mary Jane maakte foto's van het gevecht.

Klaw zag dat en schoot met een sonische straal het mobieltje uit Mary Jane's hand.

Klaw wou nog een sonische straal op Mary Jane afschieten, maar Harry duwde Mary Jane aan de kant, waardoor de straal Harry raakte, waardoor hij tegen de muur aan vloog.

Spider-man schoot een spinnenweb op Klaw's klauw en daarna schoot hij een webdraad naar het plafond en zwaaide hij naar Klaw en schopte hij hem waardoor hij viel en daarna wikkelde hij Klaw in met webdraden.

Buffy stond op en stormde op Thundra af die ook was opgestaan.

Buffy sloeg haar op de buik waardoor de Thundra naar achteren ging.

Daarna rende spider-man naar Tundra toe en sloeg haar op de bek, waardoor ze viel.

Buffy pakte een koekenpan die in de buurt lag en sloeg Thundra die probeerde op te staan bewusteloos met een koekenpan.

Daarna pakte spider-man Thundra ook in met webdraden.

Buffy en spider-man wouden elkaar net een high-five geven, maar toen tilde de Wizard Buffy 5 meter de lucht in samen met de mensen die nog in de kantine waren.

Daarna liet de Wizard iedereen naar hem toe zweven.

Spider-man schoot een web naar het plafond en slingerde naar de rug van de Wizard.

Spider-man gaf een keiharde trap in de rug van de Wizard, waardoor hij even niet gefocust was waardoor iedereen die zweefde op de grond viel.

De Wizard draaide zich om en schoot een elektrische hij zijn web losliet.

Buffy raapte een bord op en smeet die naar het hoofd van de Wizard, waardoor hij zich omdraaide en naar Buffy keek.

Buffy smeet nog een bord van naar de Wizard, terwijl ze riep: "Hé, niemand laat ons ongestraft door de lucht zweven!"

Voordat de Wizard een elektrische stoot op Buffy kon afvuren, slingerde spider-man naar de Wizard oe en gaf hem weer een keiharde trap, waardoor de Wizard niet meer gefocust was en hij op de grond viel.

Buffy rende naar de Wizard toe en sloeg hem met een koekenpan zodat hij bewusteloos werd.

Spider-man liep naar Buffy toe en wikkelde de Wizard met wat webdraden in.

"Goed, gedaan en ik moet weer gaan. Voor je weet wel." Zei spider-man zo zacht dat het bijna op fluisteren leek.

"Ik wacht op je bij jouw kluisje." Zei Buffy op de zelfde zachte toon als spider-man deed.

Daarna slingerde spider-man naar zijn geheime plekje waar hij altijd omkleed als er een schurk op school kwam.

**5 minuten later bij Peters kluisje.**

"Weet je nog steeds zo zeker dat je niet samen wil werken met een team van andere tiener helden?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee. Ik ga er nog een nachtje over slapen en neem morgen ochtend een beslissing." Zei Peter.

"Oké, tot morgen." Zei Buffy.

"Tot morgen." Zei Peter en daarna liepen ze het school gebouw uit


	6. H6

**Auteurs notitie: Het liedje van het vorige hoofdstuk was Fear the fever van Digital Daggers. **

**Hoofdstuk 6: Grote verantwoordelijkheid in de onderwereld.**

**In Peters kamer om 6 uur 's ochtends .**

Peter had er de hele nacht over na gedacht, maar nu wist hij dat hij toch beter samen met een team kan werken voor als er weer een schurk tevoorschijn komt.

Peter liep na het ontbijt naar de telefoon in de woonkamer toe.

Voor dat Peter de telefoonhoorn had opgepakt liep tante May de kamer in en zei: "Ik ga een wandeling maken en dan ben ik vanavond weer thuis." En daarna liep ze het huis uit.

"Doei!" Riep Peter haar nog na, terwijl hij gedag zwaaide.

Peter pakte de telefoon hoorn op en zag dat er op de telefoonhoorn een briefje was geplakt met het zelfde nummer als dat agent Furry hem had gegeven.

Peter voerde het nummer in en even later nam een vrouw op en zei ze: "Hallo, u spreekt met agent Maria Hill. Met wie spreek ik?"

"Hallo, u Maria u spreekt met Peter Parker mag ik agent Furry aan de lijn?" Vroeg Peter.

"Bedoeld u Nick Furry?" Vroeg Maria Hill.

"Heeft hij een zwart ooglapje?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja." Zei Maria Hill.

"Ja dan bedoel ik Nick Furry." Zei Peter.

"Oké, als u even wacht zal ik hem ondertussen halen." Zei Maria Hill.

Even later hoorde Peter de stem van Nick Furry.

"Dus je hebt je bedacht." Zei Nick Furry.

"Ja en wie zitten er dan in mijn team?" Vroeg Peter.

"Bij jouw in de team zitten White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova en Power Man, oftewel Ava Ayala, Danny Rant, Sam Alexander en Luke Cage. Op school moet je, je melden in het kantoor van Phil Coulson." Zei Nick Furry.

"Hoezo moet ik me bij de directeur van mijn school melden?" Vroeg Peter.

"Phil Coulson is ook een agent van S.H.I.E.L.D." Zei Nick Furry en daarna hing hij op.

**Ondertussen in een geheime donkere locatie.**

"Heb je Spider-man?" Vroeg Norman Osborn.

"Nee, want hij heeft ze verslagen samen met de hulp van een meisje." Zei Doctor Octopus.

"Hoe zag het meisje er uit?" Vroeg Norman Osborn.

"Het meisje had een getinte huid, blond haar en groenbruine ogen." Zeo Doctor Octopus.

"Dat is Buffy Summers het vriendinnetje van de beste vriend van mijn zoon. Ik wil dat je zoveel mogelijk informatie als maar kan over haar verzameld en je moet de Frightfull four nog een keer op de school afsturen." Zei Norman Osborn.

"Zal ik doen." Zei Doctor Octopus.

**Half negen op school.**

"Heb je hem gebeld?" Vroeg Buffy, terwijl ze samen door de gang liepen.

"Ja en nu moet ik naar de directeur die een geheim agent blijkt te zijn." Zei Peter.

"Gelukkig is hij aardig in tegenstelling tot de directeur die we de vorige keer hadden." Zei Buffy.

"Wist jij dat hij een geheim agent was?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, ik ken hem al sinds ik 4 was. Gelukkig was hij gewoon bewusteloos in plaats van dood, maar door dat ze dachten dat hij dood was wouden de Avengers wel samen gaan werken." Zei Buffy.

"Je wist het en je hebt het me nooit vertelt." Zei Peter.

"Tuurlijk heb ik het nooit vertelt, want hij is een geheim agent en geen normale agent en jij had me ook nooit vertelt dat jij Spider-man bent." Zei Buffy.

"Wil je met me mee lopen naar zijn kantoor?" Vroeg Peter.

"Tuurlijk." Zei Buffy.

Toen ze voor de deur stonden zei Buffy: "Wacht eens. Ik heb de Avengers nog niet vertelt dat Phil nog leeft. Zouden ze daarom een standbeeld van hem laten maken en leggen ze daarom daar elk jaar een paar witte rozen?" Vroeg Buffy.

Peter klopte op de deur van de directeur en even later hoorden zei iemand: "Kom maar binnen.".

Peter opende deur en net toen hij die weer dicht wou doen glipte Buffy naar binnen.

In het kantoor stond: een bureau van eikenhout met daarop een lamp, een computer, een lamp en wat papieren, er stond een ook een man in een grijs pak en naast hem stonden 4 tieners.

"Hoi, Peter. Buffy wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg Phil.

"Ik kwam u vertellen dat ik vergeten was om te vertellen dat je nog leeft." Zei Buffy.

"Daarom hangen ze de telefoon steeds op als ik ze bel. Zou je ze asjeblieft willen vertellen dat ik nog leef?" Vroeg Phil.

"Tuurlijk." Zei Buffy en daarna was het een tijdje stil.

"Dan ga ik maar." Zei Buffy en daarna liep ze Phils kantoor uit.

"Hallo Peter, dit zijn Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander en Danny Rand. Zij zijn ook superhelden net zoals jij. Elke middag na school moeten jullie naar het nablijf lokaal, omdat daar een geheime ingang zit die naar de S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. " Zei Phil.

"Wat zit er nog meer onder de school?" Vroeg Peter.

"Onder de school zit ook een gevangenis vol met super schurken en daaronder zit het riool. Hier zijn jullie S.H.I.E.L.D horloges waarin een camera zit en her kan onzichtbaar worden. Hiermee kunnen jullie contact leggen met elkaar, maar doe dat alleen als je in de problemen zit met een super schurk." Zei Phil en daarna gaf hij iedereen zijn horloge.

"Is het wel verstandig om een gevangenis onder de school te hebben?" Vroeg Ava.

"Eigenlijk niet, maar we wisten niet waar we anders konden plaatsen. Jullie kunnen nu maar beter naar jullie klassen gaan." Zei Phil.

**In de kleine pauze in de kantine.**

"Hoe ging het in Phils kantoor?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Het ging wel, maar wist jij dat er een gevangenis vol super schurken onder de school zit?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, die zit er al sinds Phil directeur geworden is." Zei Buffy.

"Vind jij het ook onverstandig dat ze die gevangenis onder de school hebben geplaats?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, maar het zou nog onverstandiger zijn als ze het onder area 51 hadden geplaatst." Zei Buffy.

"Geloof jij soms in al dat aliën gedoe?" Vroeg Peter.

"Natuurlijk geloof ik daar in. Ik ben er zelfs een keer geweest, omdat een vampier die ik achterna zat, area 51 inging en daarin lagen aliëns op onderzoek tafels en er waren ufo's. Toen ik de vampier bijna gedood had, had hij zijn DNA gecombineerd met dat van een Aliën, toen begon hij te muteren in iets vies en werd hij te sterk voor mij en moest ik de hulp van de Avengers inschakelen. Uiteindelijk heeft de Hulk hem gedood met een houten plank met een scherpe punt." Zei Buffy.

Toen werd er ineens een horloge om Peters arm zichtbaar en in het midden waar normaal de klok zou zitten zat een beeldscherm.

In het beeld zat Nova.

Nova Riep: "Jo, spinnenkop we hebben je hulp nodig in de hal!"

"Ik kom eraan, emmerhoofd." Zei Peter en toen ging het beeld uit en werd het horloge onzichtbaar.

"Ik moet gaan!" Riep Peter, terwijl hij naar de plek rende waar hij zich altijd omkleed.

Daarna kon je een hele grote knal horen en leerlingen die in paniek raakten en schreeuwden.

Buffy rende naar de plek waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam en zag dat de Frightfull four er weer was.

"Hoe zijn jullie ontsnapt?!" Riep Buffy.

"We zijn vrij gelaten door doctor octopus!" Riep Thundra, die daarna op Buffy afstormde en haar een trap wou geven, maar Buffy ontweek die en sloeg haar daarna in het gezicht.

De wizard gooide met zijn krachten alle schreeuwende leerlingen naar de einde van de gang zodat ze niet in weg zaten.

Nova vloog naar de rug van de Wizard en sloeg hem op zijn hoofd zodat hij zijn concentratie verloor en op de grond viel.

Toen kwam spider-man eraan slingeren en schopte hij het hoofd van de Wizard zodat hij bewusteloos op de grond viel en daarna bond hij hem vast met een wat webdraden.

"Nou, dat werd wel tijd spinnekop." Zei Nova.

White tiger rende op Klaw af, maar voordat ze bij hem was vuurde hij een sonische straal op haar af waardoor ze tegen de muur aan knalde.

Thundra kwam op White tiger af, maar power man zag dat en rende op Thundra.

Thundra zag power man niet aankomen en rende gewoon nog verder.

Power man duwde Thundra op de grond hij wou haar gaan slaan, maar Thundra schopte power man onderuit.

Buffy pakte een stuk muur dat op de grond lag, rende naar Thundra en sloeg haar daarmee op Thundra's hoofd.

Daarna hielp Buffy Power man en White tiger overeind.

Klaw kwam op hun af en wou een sonische straal op hun afvuren, maar spider-man schoot een web op zijn gezicht zodat hij niks meer kon zien.

Iron fist sloeg Klaw in zijn buik zodat hij op de grond viel.

Spider-man webde Klaw vast aan de grond zodat hij niet meer kon opstaan.

Even later kwamen er wagens met tralies die de Frightfull four naar de gevangenis van S.H.I.E.L.D bracht en daarna kleden ze zich weer gauw om.

"Zullen we vanavond in plaats van op patrouille gaan, het jongeren tehuis in de Gelukkig leven straat onderzoeken?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Moet jij niet elke avond op patrouille?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, tenzij er iets bovennatuurlijks is dat ik moet oplossen." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, dan zie ik je vanavond bij mij thuis." Zei Peter.

"Afgesproken." Zei Buffy en daarna gaf ze hem een kus.

**Om 8 uur bij Peter thuis.**

"Tante May, ik ga vandaag weer op stap met Buffy en dan zijn we weer over een paar uur terug!" Riep Peter vanuit zijn kamer.

Toen ging de deurbel.

Tante May ging naar gang en deed de deur open.

Voor de deur opening stond Buffy.

"Hallo, mevrouw Parker. Is Peter thuis?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja, maar hij moet wel weer om 12 uur thuis zijn." Zei tante May.

"Natuurlijk, mevrouw Parker." Zei Buffy.

Tante May draaide zich om en riep: "Peter, Buffy is er!"

"Ik kom al!" Riep Peter en even later kwam hij naar beneden.

Toen ze de straat op liepen riep tante May: "Wel om 12 uur thuis zijn!"

"Als goed gaat zijn we over een half uur weer terug." Zei Buffy.

Een paar minuten later stonden ze voor de deur van het jongeren tehuis.

Peter belde aan.

Torn werd er een luik in de deur open geschoven zodat je zijn ogen kon zien ne hij vroeg: "Wie zijn jullie en wat doen jullie hier?".

"Hallo, ik ben Peter en dit is mijn vriendinnetje Buffy en wij hebben ons leven verknoeid en hebben hulp nodig." Zei Peter.

"We hebben het nu heel druk, dus kom later terug." Zei de man en daarna deed hij het luikje dicht.

"We kunnen nu in de tussen tijd ergens een hapje eten." Zei Peter.

"Ik ga deur open trappen." Zei Buffy.

"Buffy, we mogen niet zo maar inbreken." Zei Buffy.

"Ik breek ook niet zo maar in. Ik breek in, omdat er nu misschien weer iemand te snel ouder wordt en wij hier buiten niks aan kunnen doen." Zei Buffy, terwijl ze de deur open trapten en naar binnen liep samen met Peter.

Buffy en Peter kwamen in een vervallen kamer met een erg klein zwembad met tegels van jade en daar aan de muur hing een kapotte spiegel en op de vloer en de muur zaten oude bloedvlekken.

Rond het erg kleine zwembad lagen er wierook en kaarsen.

In kamer zat de zelfde man waarvan ze het telefoontje hadden geleend en hij hield het hoofd vast van Anne, het vriendinnetje van Matt.

"Wat doen jullie hier!" riep de man waarvan ze zijn mobieltje hadden geleend, terwijl hij Annes hoofd in het water duwde.

"Wij denken dat jouw jongeren tehuis met de ouderen in de straat te maken hebben." Zei Buffy.

"En ik dacht dat jullie Anne wouden redden van de onderwereld." Zei de man waarvan ze zijn mobiel hadden geleend.

Toen werd Anne door een sterke kracht, het water in getrokken.

Buffy rende naar haar toe en pakte haar bij haar enkel, maar de sterke kracht was te sterk waardoor Buffy ook het water werd ingetrokken.

Peter rende naar Buffy en pakte haar bij haar middel, maar de sterke kracht was ook te sterk voor hem.

Peter schoot een webdraad naar de muur en hield zich daar met een hand aan vast, terwijl hij met zijn andere hand Buffy vast hield, maar de webdraad ging kapot en daardoor werden ze met zijn het water in getrokken.

Anne, Buffy en Peter verwachten om te verdrinken, maar ze gingen door een poort naar een donkere warme plek.

"Sta op, nietige mensen!" Riep een demon met een duistere stem in een zwarte pak.

Ze stonden op en zagen dat de man ook een zweep bij zich had.

"Ga nu allemaal in een rij staan!" Riep de demon.

"Waarom Zou ik dat doen?" Vroeg Peter.

De demon pakte toen zijn zweep en sloeg daarmee op de grond vlak voor Peters voeten.

"Oké, oké we gaan wel in de rij staan." Zei Peter, terwijl hij met Buffy en Anne naar de rij toe liep.

"Je weet wel zou nu wel van pas kunnen komen." Fluisterde Buffy in Peters oor.

"Maar dan weten ze je weet wel." Fluisterde Peter.

"Dude, we zijn in weet ik niet waar en het is waarschijnlijk niet op de aarde en anders komen we hier niet vandaan alleen, maar omdat jij niet je kostuum niet mee hebt." Fluisterde Buffy.

"Als ik vraag wie je bent zeg je dat je niemand bent, want hier ben je ook niemand!" Riep de demon.

De demon liep naar een 18 jarige vrouw met een pet op en vroeg: "Wie ben jij."

"Ik ben Marina Oldendijk." Zei de vrouw.

"Fout! Jij bent niemand!" Riep de demon, terwijl hij zijn zweep omhoog hield om haar te slaan, maar Peter schoot een web op zweep en trok het uit zijn handen.

Peter pakte de zweep vast en gooide die in een brandend vuurtje naast de brug waar ze op stonden.

De demon gunde Peter geen blik en pakte gewoon een andere zweep uit een van zijn zakken en riep: "Wie ben jij ook alweer!"

"Ik ben niemand." Zei de vrouw met angst op haar gezicht geschreven.

Nadat de demon heel vaak aan mensen vroeg wie ze waren en hun allemaal niemand als antwoord gaven kwam de demon eindelijk bij Buffy.

"Onderdeurtje, wie ben jij!" Riep de demon.

"Wat lief dat u dat vraagt. Mijn naam is Buffy Anna Summers en wie bent u."

De demon hield zijn zweep omhoog en wou Buffy slaan, maar zij dook net op tijd weg.

Peter schoot een web op de demons rug en slingerde hem van de brug af en daarna kon je de demon horen brullen van de pijn.

"Oh man, daar gaat mijn beste wachter. Daar zullen jullie voor boeten." Zei de baas van het jongeren tehuis en daarna draaide hij zich om en trok zijn gezicht er af, waaronder een rode demonen gezicht zat.

"Peter breng de andere mensen weer naar New York en dan sla ik deze demon in elkaar." Zei Buffy.

"Maar wat als je me nodig hebt." Zei Peter.

"Doe nou gewoon wat ik zeg!" Riep Buffy.

Peter knikte met zijn hoofd ja en begeleide de mensen naar het portaal naar New York.

De demon baas stormde op Buffy af en trapte haar tegen de muur aan.

Buffy stond op en pakte een bijl die aan de muur hing en stormde op de demon baas af, terwijl zij riep: "Wat heb jij met al die mensen gedaan waardoor ze ouder worden!".

"Ik heb niets gedaan. De tijd loopt hier gewoon sneller." Zei de baas demon terwijl hij weg dook voor de bijl die Buffy in zijn handen vast hield.

"Waarvoor heb jij ze eigenlijk nodig?" Vroeg Buffy terwijl ze hem op de trapte en de bijl tegen zijn keel aanhield.

"Zij maken demonische wapens voor mij, omdat demonen het gek genoeg tegenwoordig zelf niet willen doen." Zei de baas demon.

"Dat was alles wat ik wilde weten." Zei Buffy, terwijl ze de kop van de baas demon er af hakte.

Toen begon de boel ineens in te storten.

Buffy rende naar het portaal en sprong er op het laatste moment er door heen.

Toen Buffy uit het portaal kwam belande ze met haar rug op de stoep.

Peter rende naar Buffy toe en hielp haar overeind.

"Is hij nu dood?" Vroeg Peter.

"Hij is zo dood als een dodo. Trouwens wat doe je vanavond?" Zei Buffy.

"Niks." Zei Peter.

"Zullen we dan samen op patrouille gaan vanavond en daarvoor nog uit eten?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Tuurlijk." Zei Peter en daarna gaf hij Buffy een kus op de lippen.


	7. H7

**Het gedoemde feestje van de doden.**

**Bij Peter thuis.**

Om 8 uur in de ochtend ging de deurbel.

May liep de trap af, de gang in en deed de deur open.

"Ik heb een pakketje voor u, van een of andere Meneer White. Als u hier zou willen tekenen, dan kan ik dit pakketje aan u overhandigen." Zei de postbode, terwijl hij een paar papieren aan May gaf.

"Maar natuurlijk." Zei May en ze ondertekende de papieren waarop stond dat de postbode het pakketje had overhandigd.

May gaf de ondertekende papieren weer terug en nam het pakketje aan.

"Een prettige dag nog verder, mevrouw Parker." Zei de postbode en liep toen naar het volgende huis, terwijl May de postbode nog gedag riep.

May opende het pakketje en zag dat er een oude Afrikaanse masker in zat dat bekend staat als Ovu Monbani.

May hangde het masker in de woonkamer op en pakte de brief die bij het pakketje zat.

In de brief stond: _Beste May Parker._

_Omdat het al een paar jaar geleden is dat u man Ben Parker overleden is stuur ik u deze oude Afrikaanse masker die we pas hebben opgegraven._

_Het masker staat bekend als de Ovu Monbani en dat betekent het slechte oog, maar maakt u zich geen zorgen, want in die tijd geloofden ze dat dit masker de doden terug tot leven wekten en dat de levende dode die dit droeg de krachten van een krachtige demon kreeg, maar gelukkig is dat maar een legende en bestaan demonen niet._

_Veel liefs, van uw goede vriend Hendrik Wit en je krijgt ook de groetjes van mijn dochter Selina Wit._

Bij de gedachte aan haar overleden man Ben rolde er een paar tranen over May's wangen.

Een paar minuten later kwam Peter naar benden lopen en zei hij: "Goeiemorgen tante, May."

"Jij ook Peter." Zei May.

Peter liep even naar de woonkamer en kwam toen weer terug en vroeg: "Van wie heb je die masker gekregen?"

"Van meneer Wit, je weet wel de museum curator." Zei May.

"Vind je niet dat die masker een klein beetje de gasten afschrikt?" Vroeg Peter.

"Nee, hoezo?" Vroeg May.

"Niets bijzonders. Wil je me trouwens met de auto bij school afzetten?" Vroeg Peter.

"Als jij alvast naar de auto loopt dan kom ik er zo aan." Zei May.

"Oké." Zei Peter en daarna liep hij naar de auto toe.

May stopte de brief in een la, waar ze alle brieven bewaart en liep toen weg.

**Om een paar minuten voor half 9 op school.**

Peter en Buffy liepen samen door de gang

"Ik ga een feestje voor mijn tante geven. Wil je komen?" Vroeg Peter.

"Natuurlijk, wanneer houd je het?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Vandaag om 8 uur in de avond." Zei Peter.

"Vind je het wel verstandig om het vanavond te doen?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ja, want dan kan ze door alle muziek, hapjes en gesprekken vergeten wat er een paar jaar gelden gebeurd is." Zei Peter.

"Zal ik vragen of Oz het muziek wilt regelen." Stelde Buffy voor.

"Dat hoeft niet ik heb al iemand." Zei Peter.

"Wie heb je dan?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Een of ander rockband." Zei Peter.

Toen ging de schoolbel en dat betekende dat het eerste les uur was begonnen.

**Om kwart over 3 in een geheime S.H.I.E.L.D basis…. (vergeet de locatie die je net las).**

Buffy zat vanuit een raam in een kamer naar de trainingszaal te kijken waarin spider-man met zijn team altijd zat te trainen en omdat Giles haar al in de schoolbibliotheek trainde hoefde ze niet in de trainingszaal te trainen.

Spider-man probeerde een trainingspop neer te halen met een web, maar Nova vloog net voor de trainingspop, waardoor de web aan de helm van Nova kwam te zitten en spider-man achter Nova slingerde.

Nova probeerde de web weg te krijgen maar dat lukte niet.

"Laat los spinnenkop!" Riep Nova.

"Dat doe ik pas als jij niet meer vliegt emmerhoofd!" Riep Spider-man.

Terwijl Nova en Spider-man ruzie hadden lette Nova niet op waar hij naar toe vloog en daardoor botste hij tegen White-tiger aan.

Toen kwam Nick Furry binnen en riep hij boos: "Houden jullie daar nou eens onmiddellijk mee op!" En als bij toverslag hield Nova op met vliegen en liet Spider-man de web los.

"Jullie krijgen allemaal huisarrest!" Riep Nick Furry en daarna liep hij weg.

"Nou, jullie worden bedankt." Zei White-tiger.

"Oh, ja joh. Als jij niet tegen mijn aanbotste was dit anders nooit gebeurt." Zei Nova.

"Hé, houd White-tiger hier buiten." Zei Power-man.

"Of anders." Zei Spider-man uitdagend.

"Anders sla ik je." Zei Power-man.

"Wedden dat hij dat niet durft." Zei Nova.

"Dat was de druppel" Zei Power-Man.

Power-man maakte aanstalten om Nova te slaan maar Iron Fist pakte gauw Power-man's vuist en zei: "Chillex man."

"Hoezo chillex? Ik durf te wedden dat als iemand jouw een lafaard noemde je hem ook zou slaan." Zei Power-man.

En daarna werd de ruzie oorverdovend.

Terwijl spider-man's team ruzie aan het maken was had niemand door dat Buffy nu in de trainingszaal stond met toeter.

Buffy drukte het knopje van de toeter in, terwijl ze met haar overgebleven hand een van haar oren beschermde tegen het geluid.

Het getoeter overstemde de ruzie en daarna was iedereen stil en na een tijdje riep Buffy: "Hé, als jullie willen bewijzen dat jullie geen kinderen meer zijn moeten jullie misschien een keer als een team samen werken!"

"Buffy heeft gelijk. We gedragen ons nu inderdaad als kinderen, maar als we samen werken kunnen we misschien wel een schurk verslaan en dan hebben we misschien wel weer Nick's vertrouwen terug." Zei Peter.

"Goed idee, maar welke schurk gaan we dan nu neerhalen?" Vroeg White-tiger.

"Wat dacht je van MODOK." Stelde Power Man voor.

"Nee, die is veel te stom. Wat dacht je van Doctor Doom." Zei Nova.

"Goed idee." Zei Iron Fist.

"Wacht, voordat jullie de Coördinaten van Latveria instellen, moet ik jullie eerst nog wat vertellen." Zei Buffy.

"Wat dan. Weet je soms nog een veel betere super schurk die we kunnen neerslaan?" Vroeg Nova.

"Nee, Doctor Doom is mijn vader." Zei Buffy.

"Wat!" Riep Spider-man's team in koor.

"Toen mijn ouders waren gescheiden is mijn vader kennelijk slecht geworden en nu stuurt hij bijna elke dag een mailtje naar de Avengers om te vragen of ik bij hem mag wonen waarop ze elke dag nee antwoorden en ik wil graag jullie helpen want ik heb hem al heel lang niet meer gezien." Zei Buffy.

**In spider-man's gedachten.**

"_Hé, papa ik ben thuis." Riep Buffy._

"_Als je even wacht maak ik even mijn tijdmachine af om de avengers te vernietigen en dan kijken wij samen toe hoe ik de wereld vernietig!" Riep Doctor Doom._

"_Wat!" Riep Buffy._

"_Ik bedoel dat ik de voorbereidingen voor het avondeten alvast klaar maak!" Riep Doctor Doom._

"_Oké!" Riep Buffy._

**Weer terug in de werkelijkheid.**

"Ik vind het wel oké, want dan kan zij voor afleiding zorgen, terwijl wij hem te grazen nemen." Zei Power-man.

"Is dit wel zo'n goed idee?" Vroeg spider-man.

"Als je Furry wil blij maken wel." Zei White-tiger.

"Laten we nou, maar gaan vertrekken voor dat we weer ruzie maken." Zei Iron Fist.

"Oké, op naar de jets." Zei Spider-man en daarna liepen ze met zijn allen naar een jet waarin zijn met zijn allen in konden.

Een Half uur later komen ze aan in Latveria.

Toen ze geland waren pakte Buffy haar kaartje waarmee ze zonder een val aan te zetten Doctor Doom's kasteel binnen kon komen.

Buffy hield haar kaart voor het scan apparaat en liet eerst Spider-man's team naar binnen lopen voordat zij naar binnen ging.

Iron Fist en Nova verstopten zich achter de lange groene gordijnen, Spider-man verstopten zich op het plafond, Power-man en White-tiger verstopten zich achter twee dikke ijzeren palen.

"Buffy ben jij dat!" Riep Doctor Doom vanuit een andere kamer.

"Ja! Wil je even hier komen?!" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik kom er aan!" Riep Doctor Doom en een paar minuten later kwam hij de gang in.

"Sorry, pap." Zei Buffy.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg Doctor Doom.

Toen Iron fist van achter het gordijn vandaan en sloeg hem op de kaak.

White-tiger kwam van achter de paal vandaan en trapte hem tegen de grond aan.

Spider-man schoot een web om de armen en benen van Doctor Doom.

Power-man kwam ook vandaan de pilaar en wou Doctor Doom optillen, maar hij struikelde over Doctor Doom's cape en viel op de grond.

Nova vloog naar Doctor Doom draaide hem om en trok zijn cape er af.

Power-man tilde Doctor Doom weer op, maar struikelde deze keer niet en bracht hem naar de jet.

"Mag ik een Doombot mee?" Vroeg Doctor Doom.

"Waarom ook niet." Zei Nova.

"Ik haal er wel een." Zei Buffy en even later kwam ze terug met een doombot.

"Dus je hebt me er in geluisd Buffy." Zei Doctor Doom.

"Ach je weet hoe het zit met goed en kwaad." Zei Buffy.

Een half uur later waren ze weer terug en sloten ze Doctor Doom op.

"IK ben trots op jullie, maar even voor de zekerheid jullie hebben toch geen Doombot meegenomen die Doctor Doom weer kan vrijlaten?" Vroeg Nick Furry.

"Eh….." Zeiden Buffy en Spider-man's team.

"Ik ga de gevangenissen even controleren, terwijl jullie naar jullie huis gaan en als hij er niet meer is zijn jullie nog lang niet jarig." Zei Nick Furry.

**Om 8 uur bij Peter thuis.**

De muziek stond zo hard dat als je tegen iemand zat te praten je hem zelfs schreeuwend niet zou kunnen verstaan.

"Kijk daar komt tante May!" Riep Peter.

"Wat" Riep Buffy.

"Ik riep: kijk daar komt Tante May!" Riep Peter in Buffy's oor.

Toen kwam May binnen en liep ze naar Peter toe.

Ze riep: "Peter wie zijn al die mensen en mag het muziek wat zachter!"

"Sorry, tante May maar ik versta je niet!" Riep Peter.

Toen Liep ze naar Buffy toe en riep: "Buffy mag ik je toeter lenen!"

Buffy knikte ja.

May pakte de toeter en liep naar de microfoon.

Ze pakte de microfoon, hield de toeter er voor en drukte op de knop.

Daarna stopte de muziek en was het stil.

May zetten de microfoon voor haar lippen en zei: "Iedereen ga nu mijn huis uit behalve Buffy en Peter."

Na een paar minuten liep iedereen het huis uit, behalve Peter, Buffy, May en Giles.

Giles liep naar May toe en vroeg: "Heet dat masker in de woonkamer Ovu Monbani?"

"Ja." Zei May.

"U moet dat masker nu slopen." Zei Giles.

"Waarom?" Vroeg May.

"Dat masker brengt in het echt de doden tot leven." Zei Giles.

"Gelooft u echt in die legende?" Vroeg May.

"Ja en…" Giles werd onderbroken door een ruit die gebroken werd.

Met zijn allen liepen ze naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zagen een paar mensen die pas overleden waren en ze zagen ook Ben.

Peter liep naar een kast in de gang en pakte daar 2 koevoeten uit.

1 koevoet gaf hij aan Buffy en de andere hield hij bij zich zelf.

"Giles wil je tante May in veiligheid brengen?" Vroeg Peter.

Giles schudde met zijn hoofd ja en leidde May naar buiten.

Terwijl Buffy en Peter zombies neersloeg bleven er maar steeds meer komen.

Buffy had net een mannelijke zombie neergeslagen toen er al weer een voor haar stond.

Peter sloeg die voor haar neer.

Terwijl Buffy en Peter zombies neersloegen had geen van hen door dat Zombie Ben Parker het masker op zijn hoofd deed.

Ineens stopten de zombies en draaiden zich om Buffy en Peter keken ook naar Zombie Ben.

Zombie Bens gezicht begon zich aan te passen aan het masker.

"Zombies val mijn neef en zijn vriendinnetje aan." Zei Zombie Ben met een veel lagere stem dan dat hij dat eerst had.

Toen kwamen ineens alle zombies op Buffy en Peter af.

Peter en Buffy waren zo druk bezig met het neerslaan van zombies dat ze niet door hadden dat Giles het masker op zombie Bens gezicht met een hamer kapot sloeg en als bij toverslag vielen alle zombies dood neer.

"Bedankt Giles!" Riepen Buffy en Peter.


	8. H8 deel 1

**Hoofdstuk 8: Heb geen vertrouwen in Venom deel 1.**

**In een metrotunnel tussen New Jersy en New York ergens in de avond.**

Spider-man was in een metrotunnel aan het rond slingeren.

Hij kwam net van New Jersy en was op weg naar huis en dit was de kortste weg naar huis.

Na een tijdje voelde hij een klein prikje in zijn achterwerk en riep hij: "Auw!" en daarna moesten de mensen die hij tegen kwam keihard lachen.

Spider-man draaide zijn hoofd een klein beetje en keek naar zijn kont en zag toen dat je zijn witte onderbroek kon zien.

"Oh, dat meen je toch niet!" Riep spider-man.

Hij spoot een spinnenweb op zijn kont zodat je zijn onderbroek niet meer kon zien en vervolgde toen weer zijn weg naar huis.

**Ergens in New York in een verlaten pakhuis die sinds kort niet meer verlaten is.**

Kakistos zat in zijn bad, terwijl hij door een paar vrouwelijke vampiers werd bevochtigt.

"Meneer Trick, hoe zeker bent u er van dat de doder naar deze stad is gegaan?" Vroeg Kakisto.

"Heel zeker meester en volgens mijn bronnen leeft ze nu in een appartementje hier in de buurt." Zei meneer Trick.

"Ik hoop het voor je, want als je me deze keer teleur stelt laat ik je door de stralen van de zon op gaan in as." Zei Kakistos.

"Ja, meester." Zei Meneer Trick.

**In de grote pauze in Midtown High in de buurt van de schoolbieb.**

"Enige idee, hoe ik tante May kan overtuigen dat er gisteren geen zombies waaronder mijn oom Ben bijn ons in de woonkamer zaten?" Vroeg Peter.

"Je kunt zeggen dat we haar probeerde te verassen met een paar mensen die erg lijken op een paar overleden mensen en dat ze make-up op hadden." Zei Buffy.

"Ik zeg wel dat het gewoon een rare droom was." Zei Peter.

"Hé, Peter!" Riep Harry, terwijl hij naast hun ging lopen.

"Hé , Harry. Alles kids?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja. Ik geef over een paar dagen trouwens een feestje, komen jullie ook?" Vroeg Harry.

Peter gaf Buffy een vragende blik die Buffy met een glimlach beantwoorde.

"We komen." Zei Peter.

"Oké, maar neem asjeblieft je nieuwe vrienden niet mee, want daar hang je de laatste tijd al zo vaak mee rond en bijna niet meer met mij en M.J." Zei Harry.

"Zal ik doen." Zei Peter.

"Buffy, wil je even mee naar de bibliotheek komen, want ik heb je hulp nodig met wat boeken?" Vroeg Giles die net uit de schoolbieb kwam lopen.

"Ik zie je straks wel weer." Zei Buffy en daarna liep ze met Giles de bieb in.

"Oh, hé Buffy, vroeg Giles je ook om hulp?" Vroeg Willow.

"Ja." Zei Buffy.

"Giles, waarvoor heb je onze hulp eigenlijk nodig?" Vroeg Willow.

"Jullie weten toch van die nieuwe boekenwinkel in de stad?" Vroeg Giles.

"Ja." Zeiden Buffy en Willow.

"Mooi. Willen jullie daar deze boeken voor me halen?" Zei Giles.

"Oké." Zei Willow, terwijl ze het papiertje pakte en het gauw door las. "Waarvoor heb je al deze toverboeken nodig?"

"Ik heb ze nodig voor het geval we weer zo'n masker tegenkomen." Zei Giles.

"Kom je Willow!" Riep Buffy die ondertussen naar de deur van de schoolbieb was toe gelopen.

**Buiten in de buurt van de Bronze.**

"Hoe was het in New Jersey?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Het ging wel totdat ik via een metrotunnel terug naar New York ging en ik ineens een prik in mijn kont voelde en mijn pak daar ging scheuren en iedereen mijn onderbroek kon zien." Zei Peter.

"Heb jij dat ook gehoord?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Bedoel je het geluid van een gevecht?" Vroeg Peter.

"Ja, kom laten er naar toe gaan." Zei Buffy terwijl ze een houten staak uit haar broekzak haalde.

Even later waren ze in een parkje en zagen ze een meisje met bruin haar en bruine ogen een vampier doden met een houten staak.

Ze droeg een kort rood topje dat net iets meer dan haar borsten bedekte, een zwarte broek, rode lippenstift en donkere oogschaduw.

"Hallo, ik ben Peter en dit is Buffy. Wie ben jij?" Vroeg Peter.

"Hoi, ik ben Faith de vampier doder en jij bent Spider-man." Zei Faith.

"Hij is Spider-man niet. Daar is hij namelijk te zwak voor." Zei Buffy.

"Hij heeft anders wel precies de zelfde stem." Zei Faith.

"Dat is gewoon toeval." Zei Peter.

"Doe je broek dan eens omlaag." Zei Faith.

"Wat!" Riep Buffy.

"Ik kwam Spider-man in de metrotunnel tegen en zei pak was gescheurd bij zijn billen en daar heb ik een foto van gemaakt." Zei Faith.

"Nee, ik ga niet mijn broek omlaag doen." Zei Peter.

"Oké, dan niet." Zei Faith, terwijl ze langs Peter liep.

Toen begon Peters zintuig te trillen en meteen daarna zakte zijn broek af en zag hij dat Faith zijn riem triomfantelijk in de lucht omhoog hield.

Daarna keek Faith naar Peters onderbroek en zei ze: "Ja, je bent echt Spider-man en leuk kontje trouwens." En daarna maakte ze een foto van zijn kont.

Peter pakte zijn broek en hees die op, terwijl hij Vroeg: "Bedankt, mag ik mijn riem asjeblieft weer terug?"

"Tuurlijk, Spider-man." Zei Faith, terwijl ze zijn riem voor zijn neus hield.

"Noem me asjeblieft alleen, maar Spider-man als ik in mijn pak zit, Oké?" Vroeg Peter, terwijl hij de riem uit Faith's hand griste.

Nadat Peter zijn broek vast had gemaakt, vroeg Buffy: "Wat doe je in New York?"

"Ik ben hier naar toe gestuurd door mijn wachter." Zei Faith.

"Ga je toevallig ook naar Midtown High?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Ik hoop het niet." Zei Peter.

Toen Gaf Buffy, Peter een por met haar elle boog in zijn ribbenkast.

"Ja en gee zorgen hoor, ik laat alleen die foto zien als ik een hekel aan je heb." Ze Faith.

"Alsof dat niet gaat gebeuren." Mompelde Peter.

"Hé, als jij morgen naar de schoolbieb gaat dan kunnen we je een rondleiding door de school geven." Stelde Buffy voor.

"Ja, oké. Dan zie ik jullie morgen." Zei Faith en daarna liep ze weg.

**In een lab in de Boston rivier.**

"Hoe ver ben je met je project?" Vroeg Osborn.

"Ik ben er klaar mee." Zei Doc oc.

"Laat eens zien?" Vroeg Osborn.

Doc oc tilde zijn creatie met een mechanische tentakel op zodat Osborn het ook kon zien en daarna zei hij: "Ik heb van Spider-man's DNA het gevaarlijk deel er uit gehaald en daardoor heb ik dit en ik noem het Venom."

Doc Oc legde het toen neer op zijn bureau en terwijl hij verder aan het kletsen was over wat ze met Venom gaan doen, duwde Venom steeds tegen het glas waardoor het potje op de grond kapot viel en daarna baande het zich een weg uit Doc Oc's lab.

**S ochtend 's in Midtown high.**

Faith liep de schoolbieb binnen en daarin zaten Xander, Willow, Buffy, Giles en Cordelia.

"Is spinnetje er niet?" Voeg Faith.

"Het 'spinnetje' neemt het je nog steeds kwalijk dat je zijn broek omlaag trok." Zei Xander.

"Jammer, want hij heeft anders wel zo'n lekker kontje." Zei Faith.

"Kom dan gaan we onze rondleiding beginnen rond school in plaats van dat we het hebben over het kontje van **MIJN **vriendje." Zei Buffy.

"Oké, ik zijn alleen maar wat. Het is niet dat ik achter je vriendje zit." Zei Faith.

Daarna liepen Faith, Buffy en Willow de schoolbieb uit de school kantine in en zei Xander: "Dit is de school kantine die een keer vol met de slangen zat in plaats van eten."

Na een tijdje kwamen ze in een gang en zei Xander: "En dit is de plek waar Angel, Willow probeerde te vermoorden."

En toen zei Willow: "En daar waar de muur pas gerepareerd is heeft de Frightfull four een keer gevochten met spider-man en zijn team."

Na een tijdje kwamen ze in een andere gang en zei Willow: "Daar heeft Spike bijna onze ouders vermoord op ouderavond en op die trap ben ik in een modderige graf gezakt.".

**Word vervolgt…..**


End file.
